Three spies, one deadly mess
by LanieBaLanie
Summary: Max is the top spy in her class, she has never had a case go wrong. Until she is told she must kill a teenage serial killer named Nick. Nick is actually Fang: another agent who is told he needs to kill the new girl at his school; Max who he was told killed people for sport. But there's one other spy, who's sent to kill one of them, maybe even both? But which friend it it gonna be?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my new story, yes it's a short chapter but I want some feedback before I get too invested in it. So please review this story. Give me some ideas that you want me to put in. ;)**

* * *

I cannot believe where I am, my mouth hangs open in an O shape. This all could have been avoided. If I hadn't of taken this stupid case. I wouldn't be tied up, with my best friend lying in front of me out cold. With... them. It started a couple weeks ago.

*******Sometime in January*******

Huffing I walked into the McDonald's. I turned into the women's bathroom, from there I entered the last stall. I pressed the tiles on the wall beside me, I can't tell you the pattern for security reasons obviously. It opened and I was walking through a long plain white corridor as I dragged my hand behind me along the wall. It went down and very low underground with lost of twists and sharp turns. Finally I was at a finger print scanner. I put my finger up to it, it scanned and dinged. The door slid open and I walked into an all metal room, the door slid and closed behind me. It did a full body scan on me, it dinged again but the door didn't open yet. Rolling my eyes I remembered I had to cut a thick line down my middle finger, I reached out to the machine in front of me closed my eyes, sighed and it was over again.

"Hello Maximum, nice to see you." Said a nonchalant voice through a speaker.

They finally let me through as the room started feeling small, I speed walked through, grabbed a tissue from the table beside me, put it on my bleeding finger and stared bitterly at my boss. "Is that really neccessary? Can't we meet anywhere else but this stuffy-very highly secured building."

My boss gave a phony smile, "Why Ms. Ride I like the security of this building I feel most safe here, I wouldn't meet any of my agents anywhere else."

I snorted, 'Ms Ride'. Can't he just call me Max? Or Maximum? I rolled my eyes internally, whatever. "Ok well the sooner we get this going the sooner I can do my job." I hate him. He is so annoying. He hates me because I'm 16 and better at this job then him.

"Yes, yes let's hurry this. So you know you're one of my youngest agents," He paused I think for enthuisiasm, I crossed my arms and blew my brown hair out of my eyes waiting for him to continue. "and one of my best agents, so you get the top most important case."  
He handed me a brown folder,

 _ **NICK BERKEN**_

 _SEX: MALE AGE: 16 HEIGHT: 6'2_

 _PHYSICAL APPEARANCE_

 _HAIR: BLACK EYES: BROWN MARKINGS: SEVERAL SCARS ON STOMACH_

 _HE HAS MURDERED SEVERAL INNOCENT PEOPLE, HE HAS HIS PARENTS CAPTIVE SOMEWHERE, HE LIVES BY HIMSELF AND PRETENDS THEY ARE ON A BUSINESS TRIP AROUND THE WORLD, WHEN HE SAYS THEY'LL BE BACK IS UNKOWN. IT VARIES WITH THE TEACHERS QUESTIONS. YOUR MISSION IS CLASSIFIED MAXIMUM._  
 _MR. BATCHELDER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW._

 _YOU MUST ENROLL IN HIS SCHOOL. GET CLOSE TO NICK, BECOME HIS FRIEND BUT DON'T BE FOOLED BY WHAT HE SAYS, HE IS A SERIAL KILLER. AFTER BECOMING CLOSE YOU MUST FIND OUT WHERE HIS PARENTS ARE. THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO US. THEN YOU MUST KILL HIM._  
 _NOW GO._

What is so important about his parents? Whatever it's supposed to be a clean retrieval mission and kill. I am the best here, I can do this. I breathed in hunching my shoulders up then breathing out and relaxing them. I looked up at Jeb and he was attempting to read it. I closed the folder violently. He looked up at me blinking a few times.

"Ok now you may go do your mission." He said in a kind of irritated voice, probably because he didn't know what was in my folder. Ha! Sucks to be him.

"Yes, Jebby I know that." I smirked at him. Gave a little salute and made my way back out. Shoving the chair to the side just for the fun of it on the way out. This will be interesting.

* * *

 **Remember to review, thanks for reading, update coming soon ;)  
-LanieBaLanie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back again with an update, all I've got to say is R &R thanks ;)**

* * *

I cursed hoarsely into the cold night air as I stepped into a mud puddle. I looked at the puddle disgustedly, as if to show it how gross it truly was. Finally as I was halfway down the street away from it I focused my gaze on something else, my watch. Which stated it was 11:30pm, warning me that my legal guardian would be home either 12 or sometime late tomorrow-if her partying goes well. I walked a little faster down the dark pathway, taking ten more minutes to get home. Walking into the beat up building I live in, I ran up the stairs to our attic where Anne forces me to live. I coughed a little as I pushed through the door. Looking out the window I scanned every inch outside to make sure she wasn't coming near. Deciding I was safe for a little while longer I ripped the brown folder out of my jacket pocket. Staring at me from my hand was the name  
 _ **Nick Berken**_  
in big black letters.

I threw my jacket on my bed and trudged over to my desk, practically throwing myself in my chair. Resting my chin on my hand, I turned on the laptop in front of me. The screen flickered to life and I was greeted with a bright page telling me to enter my password, instead of entering my regular password I entered the code my agency gave me. For a second nothing happened, and I was staring at my reflection in the black screen.

I smoothed my hair back with my hand, noticing the straight long scar on the upper right side of my forehead. I started thinking about how I looked. My plain brown eyes stared at me, boring into my soul. Brown hair dangling down past my broad shoulders, I was averagely tall-maybe around 5'8. Slim but not scary model type thin, I was also fit and agile and good in a fight. My training didn't make me a good fighter; I had that raw ability which I probably inherited from my mom. She got me into the habit of practicing how quiet and fast I could be. She didn't say why until she brought me to her "work" one day when I was 14, I thought she was in advertising but boy was I wrong. She took me into an underground area and immediately made me train. It was fun, I loved working with her. But this line of work isn't always games, I was taught that last year when she died. I put all of my energy into my work after that, which is why I became the best.

My mind started getting distracted from my looks, going into a much deeper place, how my mom died. But before I could get into the details my screen started flashing, I blinked a few times bringing myself out of my thoughts. It typed the words  
HELLO MAXIMUM.  
I just kept staring at the screen waiting for it to change and give me my orders.

"Can you not hurry up?" I yelled frustrated. As you can tell I'm obviously a very patient person. I sang in my head _'tick tock tick tock'_ over and over again while nodding my head back and forth.  
Finally my orders came up.  
 _ **Maximum you must pack your belongings immediately, you must leave for LA first thing tomorrow morning. Where you will be starting school at Rockton High  
**_

I barely go to school here so going and getting to actually go to school full time is cool with me, even if it's for a mission.  
 _ **Your name when you go will be Maxine Martin.**_  
I snorted, Maxine? Really. Jeb's hate is very passionate apparently, because that name is disgusting. It continued to tell me where I will be staying and all that garbage, after reading it all I signed out and started packing. Anne hasn't come home yet so I'm assuming she's staying elsewhere tonight.

I smile to myself, I'll be gone when she gets back. This is my first away mission, I wish I could see her face when she is less hung over and realizes I'm gone. I guess I'll just leave a webcam here so I can see it.

*******Meanwhile in a neighboring town*******

Fang sat across from his boss, ducking his head down playing with his fingers waiting for the secretary to come in and give him the folder. After what seemed like forever she came through the door. The petite blonde straightened herself up as soon as she saw the boy, she's always had a thing for him. Not caring about the age difference of 10 years. He politely gave a small nod as she smiled while giving him the folder. Fang didn't care for her constant flirting; he was actually quite uncomfortable with it. He squirmed a little bit in his chair looking through his dark black bangs seeing that she was still watching him. But his impassive composition did not falter.

He decided to look at what was in his hands instead.

 _ **MAXINE MARTIN**_

 _ **SEX: FEMALE AGE: 16 HEIGHT: 5'8**_

 _ **PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**_

 _ **HAIR: BROWN EYES: BROWN MARKINGS: SCAR ON UPPER RIGHT FOREHEAD**_

 _ **MAXINE HUNTS PEOPLE DOWN, CHOOSING TARGETS THAT ARE EASIEST, SHE BECOMES THEIR FRIEND AND KILLS THEM FOR SPORT. YOUR MISSION IS TO BECOME ONE OF HER FRIENDS AND ENROLL IN HER HIGH SCHOOL. DO NOT GET FOOLED BY HER. YOU MUST FIND THE SECRET FOLDER SHE ACCIDENTALLY GOT FROM ONE OF OUR AGENTS SHE USED FOR A PRIZE. WE ARE NOT SURE IF SHE'S READ IT. BUT IT IS OF REAL IMPORTANCE. THEN TAKE HER OUT BEFORE SHE ADDS ANOTHER MARK TO HER TALLY. AS SOON AS YOU GET HOME CALL THIS NUMBER: 412-567-7889**_

His facial expression changed for a minute showing how sick he felt on the inside. ' _This is someone who befriends you, hangs out with you, talks about your issues and kills you. God that's so sick.'_ But then he put his wall back up and looked at his boss. He wondered how can someone be so disturbed, but then again he thought, aren't we all? His face never showed how he felt, which made him a total question mark in a fight. His dark brown eyes were the only thing that really gave anything away and even that was limited. They showed confusion at this moment. His brown eyes staring into his bosses blue calculating anything he could read off him.

"Have fun with this psycho." said his boss, his completely phony smile reflecting in Fang's eyes.  
Fang raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He tried to go around the blonde without touching her, again feeling a major amount of discomfort. He left the building and starting jogging home. As soon as he got there he phoned the number on his folder, and waited as it dialed.

"Hello Mr. Walker, you need to pack all of your things asap because you leave tomorrow for LA where you will enroll in Rockton High. Have a safe flight. We will contact you once you land."

Then the line went dead. He walked toward his bed grabbed a suitcase from underneath it and put all his belongings in. He took off his shirt and changed into more comfortable shorts to sleep in and walked past his window. He briefly looked at himself; Fang noticed how buff he was becoming and how his bangs were abnormally long, even for him. He made a mental note to trim them. But his main focus was all of the scars on his tan stomach. Absentmindedly he reached his arm down and touched them. Wincing at the memory. He breathed in and out slowly and kept walking to his bed.

 _What a case this will be._ He thought right before he drifted into sleep to join his nightmares.

And he was definitely right.

* * *

 **I'll be back next week with another update, don't forget to review k. I believe you guys can do it. ;)  
-LanieBaLanie  
**


End file.
